


Running Underneath It All

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t sure why it had taken her so long to accept what she felt. But in that moment, her gaze taking in his red rimmed eyes, the beads of sweat on his upper lip and the utter terror on his face before relief took over, Lydia Martin knew without a doubt that this was the moment that would change everything. Because deep down she knew it had always been him. (Title from ‘To The Wonder’ by Aqualung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Underneath It All

“I’m not paying for those windows.”

The comment was off-handed and the slight chuckle from Scott made the corner of Lydia’s mouth tug up, but she stayed leaning against her mother taking a minute, letting it all sink in her gaze never once leaving Stiles.

Stiles felt Lydia’s eyes on him and his chest tightened when he glanced back and caught her looking at him. Green irises bore into him making Stiles shift on his feet, fingers flexing slightly as he fought not to move his hands. He swallowed heavily taking her in, the sight of her both filling his heart with warmth and tugging at the very depths of his soul seeing the evidence of everything she’d been through.

He wanted to say something, tell her how scared he’d been, how much he needed her, how much she meant to him, but he couldn’t find the words. Stiles opened his mouth and was immediately startled by the sound of Natalie Martin’s voice.

“We should get you home,” the words were soft as Natalie ran a hand down her daughter’s hair carefully before lifting her head and glancing down at Lydia, eyes still red from the tears that were just now drying.

“Not without me.” “Not without Stiles”

The sentences intersected each other and it made both Lydia and Stiles pause, each of them looking surprised by the other’s words.

Lydia’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she held Stiles’ gaze. She was silent for a minute as she angled her head to the side, a tired half smile tugging at her lips. “Mom,” She glanced briefly at her mother in question.

Natalie’s eye’s flickered between the two teenagers before she sighed softly, “I’ll go get the car.” She replied diplomatically not exactly happy, but also knowing that if it wasn’t for Stiles Stilinski her daughter would be dead. So she’d give them this.

Lydia shifted hesitantly as her mom moved away from her, the stability she had seconds before disappearing. She gripped the edge of the stainless steel table with one hand and before she could even attempt to slide off the table, a warm palm slid down her arm and gripped her hip.

“I’ve got you,” Stiles whispered as he caught her gaze once again, steadying her body as he slowly and carefully helped her get down from the metal table in Deaton’s clinic.

Lydia swallowed heavily as her bare feet hit the cool floor. She leaned into Stiles letting him take on the bulk of her weight, trusting him to keep her upright. She lifted an arm and gripped his shirt lightly in her palm, the action slow, measured as she looked at him. “I know.” She answered the emotion in her voice clear.

Scott studied Stiles and Lydia before glancing at Deaton and then clearing his throat when it seemed like neither of them realized he and the veterinarian were still there.

Stiles glanced up and arched a brow at his best friend, “What’s up Scottie?” He asked the nickname rolling off his tongue with ease as he wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist keeping her against his side making sure he was holding onto her tight, but not tight enough to hurt her.

Lydia’s gaze finally drifted over to the alpha and Deaton and she smiled at them nodding slightly in their direction as she let her head rest against Stiles’ shoulder.

Scott returned the smile, his chest tightening at how pale she was. His eyes flickered over to Stiles and he hesitated, “What about the jeep?” He asked tugging the keys out of his pocket and holding them out to his friend.

Stiles’ eyes dropped to the keys before he looked back up at Scott, the thought of leaving Lydia not even crossing his mind. “Can you take her home for me?”

Scott’s brows drew together, confusion on his face, “Lydia?”

“The jeep,” Lydia replied voice hoarse. “He meant the jeep.” She repeated turning her face into his chest to hide a yawn. She was exhausted.

Stiles rested his hand over Lydia’s that was gripping his shirt and he smiled at Scott, a genuine smile as he nodded. “The lady’s not wrong.” Lydia’s mumbled ‘I’m never wrong’ made his grin widen. She was back, and she was okay…and he was never going to let her out of his sight again.

The sound of the bell chiming out front in the clinic signaled that Lydia’s mom was back. Stiles started moving forward carefully, Lydia at his side, his arm gripping her waist as he helped her walk. “You’ve got that right Scottie?” He asked glancing over his shoulder as they moved towards the front room.

Scott watched them and just nodded his head, palm closing around the keys. “I’ve got it. I’m glad everything worked out.” He said as he watched them go and he wasn’t surprised when neither of them responded to him. Scott turned, his gaze falling on Deaton. “She’s okay.” He offered dumbly, not entirely sure what had just happened. It had been a long night, but Lydia was okay and that was all that mattered.

Deaton smiled at Scott’s befuddlement and nodded. “She is.” He walked towards the young alpha and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You did good. All of you.”

Scott nodded, beyond thankful that they’d gotten to Lydia in time. He was silent for a minute, his hearing focused on listening to Stiles help Lydia into the car before sliding in after her. He could hear his best friend’s steady heartbeat, all traces of the frantic beating from earlier gone. When he heard the car start and roll away from the curb he shook his head and turned to Deaton. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

Deaton smiled patting the teenagers shoulder before dropping his hand. “You’re welcome. I’m here whenever you need me, you know that.”

Scott inclined his head. “I do. Tonight could have been so much worse.” He told the other man quietly, “We could have lost Lydia. I don’t know what Stiles would have done.” He admitted as he clenched his hand around the keys to the jeep.

Deaton sent Scott a sideways glance before looking over by the now empty doorway where Stiles and Lydia had disappeared through just a few moments before. “Let’s be happy we never have to find out.” Lydia was okay, the balance was restored and for the moment _that_ was what mattered.

 

______

 

Lydia stood in the shower, body still, hot water beating down on her, sliding down her skin and taking with it the dried blood, the dirt and grime from the past few weeks. She lifted her hands slowly and carefully pushing the water away from her face and then over her hair making sure to avoid the side of her head.

The strawberry blonde listened as the sound of water hitting the bottom of the shower filled the quiet bathroom. It was the first time in a long time that everything inside of her was silent. No more voices, no more screaming, Just complete and utter silence and it was blissful.

Lydia wasn’t quite sure how long she stayed in the shower, but when her fingers started to wrinkle she knew it was time to dry off. She reached for the knob turning it slowly, taking her time. Her muscles ached from lack of use and the adrenalin rush of the past few hours. She stepped back turning to face the sliding glass door and pressed her palm against it pushing to the side until it opened.

Lydia glanced around her bathroom, a part of her still unable to believe she was really there. She stepped out of the shower, wet feet dampening the small lavender bath rug. A shiver ran down her spine and she shifted grabbing a towel and drying herself off.

It took her longer than normal to dry off and dress herself. By the time Lydia was standing in front of the bathroom mirror staring at her reflection in the foggy mirror she didn’t have enough energy to attempt to run a brush through her hair. She stared at her face for a long time though, taking in her pale skin, the redness surrounding her eyes and despite how worn she looked, there was a spark there that she hadn’t thought she’d ever see again.

Lydia took a deep breath and ran a hand down the pajama drawstring cotton pajama pants she wore. Her stomach fluttered with nerves as she stared at the door. She blew out a breath and reached for the handle knowing Stiles was waiting in her bedroom for her, a thought that made warmth fill her. Stiles was there…he was _always_ there.

Stiles sat on Lydia’s bed head tilted to the side as he wiped the last of the blood away from his ear. He glanced over at the clock on Lydia’s nightstand and sighed lightly as he dropped his hand and fidgeted with the cloth in his hand. She had been gone for close to forty-five minutes and it was hard for him not to worry. Stiles tossed the cloth on the nightstand and ran his palms over his jean clad legs as he glanced around Lydia’s room.

It looked the same as it always had and it was hard to believe it had been so long since he’d been there. The thought sent a slight twinge right through his chest. He’d been so distance from Lydia recently. Despite how close they were, there had been this disconnect between them that he hadn’t fully noticed until she was taken to Eichen house, something that Stiles wouldn’t readily forgive Natalie Martin for even if her daughter did.

The click of the door had Stiles’ head jerking up. He inhaled deeply as the door slowly opened revealing Lydia standing hesitantly in the doorway. He took her in, white tank top, pajama pants, a tangle of wet strawberry blonde hair. She was perfect. Something inside him calmed and he relaxed slightly as a smile pulled at his lips. “Hey, feeling a little better?” He asked.

Lydia nodded her eyes drifting around her room as she took a slow step inside. It was weird being back. Not bad, or anything, but there had been a minute there where she was convinced she’d never see her room again. “Yeah,” she finally responded, “A bit more human.” She offered despite the fact that she wasn’t as human as they first thought.

She walked over to the bed, pausing in front of Stiles her gaze dropping to his ear as she reached out and cupped the side of his face gently tilting his head a bit so she could get a better look. “How are _you_?” Lydia’s brows creased with worry as she checked his ear.

Stiles reached up and gripped her wrist gently tugging her hand away from his ear, but not releasing it as he met her gaze. “I’m fine,” he told her simply. The last thing he was worried about was himself. “You should sit,” he motioned towards the spot next to him as he shifted.

Lydia stepped forward and sat down beside him as her fingers threaded through his. “I’m okay.” She offered sending him a sideways glance.

Stiles blew out a breath, “Yeah, yeah you are.” He agreed squeezing her hand gently. Silence grew between them and Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what to say to break it. Did he tell her what was going through his head? Did he leave it alone? She had only just gotten back they had time to talk. Then again if he’d learned anything over the past week or so it was that you never knew how much time you’d get with someone. Every day counted…every _minute_.

Lydia could see he was starting to lose himself in his thoughts and she didn’t want him to do that. There was so much she wanted to say to him…so much she _needed_ to say. “Stiles.”

He blinked and turned his head so he was facing Lydia again. “Yeah?”

Lydia opened her mouth and then closed it pressing her lips together trying to gather her thoughts. “I’m kind of tired…will you lay with me?” She asked her voice soft as she looked at him from beneath her lashes.

Stiles couldn’t help the way his heart jumped in his chest at her request. He nodded, “Yeah,” he replied knowing he probably sounded like a broken record, “Just let me,” his sentence trailed off and he released her hand momentarily as he pushed himself up and kicked off his shoes carefully.

Lydia watched him, not able to help the slight smile that tugged at her lips when he stumbled slightly. She shifted on her bed and slid back until she was able to rest against the soft pillow. Her body melted into the bed and she bit back a groan. She shifted onto her side, wincing slightly as she settled onto the bed.

Stiles caught her wince as he climbed onto the bed above the covers and rested on his side beside her so they were facing each other less than a foot apart. “You okay?” He asked concern etching across his face.

Lydia inclined her head as she lifted her hands up to rest against her pillow. “Yeah, head hurts a little, but not as bad as before.” She added while holding his gaze.

Stiles hesitated before reaching out and brushing a thumb across her cheek, “Anything I can do?”

Lydia was silent for a minute before nodding, “Hold me.” She stated, as if it was the most normal statement in the world.

Stiles studied her face and swallowed heavily. He nodded not entirely trusting his voice as he shifted towards her slowly, carefully wrapping his arms around her body and tugging her against him.

Lydia closed her eyes briefly at the feel of his warmth against her. She pressed her body into his, resting her head against his chest as her arm came around his midsection.

Silence filled the room again and Stiles was convinced that she could feel the heavy pounding of his heart, the slickness of his palms. He wouldn’t be surprised he she told him to move his sweaty ass in the next few minutes. He hesitated before letting his palm rub the small of her back in soothing circles.

Lydia eyes fluttered open and she tilted her head a bit to try and catch sight of his face, the feel of his hands rubbing her back making the lingering tension in her body fade. Her fingers absentmindedly trailed down his side fingering the fabric of his flannel shirt. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You came back for me.” She said finally breaking the silence in the room.

Stiles glanced down, his hand pausing in its movements. “Lydia,” he paused, “Of course I did…god,” he blew out a breath, “I wanted to come sooner…I would have we just--we didn’t have a plan and your mom,” he hesitated, “She threatened to not let me come back if I didn’t follow her rules. But there was never a chance I wouldn’t come back for you…I’ll always come back for you.” He stated his voice quiet, nervous.

Lydia tightened her grip on him. “I know that now.” She responded her voice barely even a whisper. “Stiles…you’ve always been there for me.” She felt her heartbeat pick up speed and Lydia knew she had to do this. She’d wanted to ever since he burst into the room where Valack had her. The fear she had, the worry and feelings of inadequacy, like she didn’t deserve to be happy because of the way she used to be with him, that was all gone.

The paralyzing fear that she experienced in Eichen House, the thought of dying without ever once getting to tell him what had been so clear despite the fact that she couldn’t accept it at the time, had kicked the need to hold back her feelings out of her system. She was ready for something more. She was ready for him.

Stiles shifted slightly so he could see her better. He couldn’t exactly read the expression on her face and that worried him. “You’ve been there too Lydia, I mean for me.” He added.

“No,” she replied frowning lightly, “I mean you’ve always been there even before we were friends. I was terrible and you were still there. You could have died tonight,” she whispered as she met his gaze, bottom lip trembling. “But you stayed. I wanted to protect you…I didn’t care if something happened to me as long as you were okay.” She admitted her eyes never once leaving his as she spoke.

Stiles was pretty sure his heart had just skipped a beat at her words and his adam’s apple bobbed heavily as he swallowed hard. “That’s uh funny you should say that because that’s pretty much been my way of thinking since always,” he slid his free hand down and gripped her hand that was playing with his shirt. “I mean me for you not myself…obviously.” He wanted to slap himself in the face with the mess he was making this into.

When he took her hand Lydia threaded their fingers together. “Well, then there’s pretty much only one solution,” she suggested diplomatically trying to keep her emotions in check.

Stiles cocked his head to the side, “What solution?” he asked curiously.

Lydia stayed silent for a minute before the hint of a smile crossed her face. “We need to stick together, because it seems like as long as we’re together we can pretty much face anything.”

Stiles couldn’t help the stupid grin that pulled at his lips. He did his best to curb it, but he couldn’t quite pull it off. “I think that’s definitely one of the better plans you’ve had.” He offered.

A genuine smile crossed Lydia’s face, her expression warm. “All of my plans are good Stiles,” she explained and when he opened his mouth to say something she spoke before he could, “But this one…it’s definitely my favorite.” She replied squeezing his hand gently. “I don’t ever want to lose you.” She told him honestly. Lydia spent so long fighting her way through her own thoughts in Eichen, feeling and hearing everything around her that really all she wanted was to be honest, to have what she needed and what she needed was Stiles. The sound of Stiles’ voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“You won’t Lydia, I’m right here.” He told her quietly trying to convey everything his was feeling through his words.

Lydia nodded as she pressed herself a bit closer to him, resting her head beneath his chin as his arms tightened around her one again. “I get it now,” she murmured.

Stiles relaxed into the bed and let his hand trail up her back until he was cupping the back of her neck gently. “Get what?” He questioned.

“That we need each other,” she replied hiding yet another yawn against his chest. “Promise you’ll be here when I wake up, that this isn’t all a dream.” Lydia’s eyes felt heavy as she fought to keep them open, not quite ready to sleep just yet.

Stiles’ chest clenched at her words. “I’ll be here Lydia.” He hesitated, “I _do_ need you,” he confirmed, he always had and after everything they’d been through he wasn’t letting her go again.

Lydia smiled as her drifted shut, “I need you too,” she mumbled. She had to say the words, to let him know that underneath it all, every action, every cry and everything they’d face it had always been there, her love for him. “Stiles…”

Stiles felt the whispered of his name on her lips and he ran a hand down her back. “Yeah,” he answered voice just as love.

Lydia’s heart beat frantically in her chest as she took a breath and let it out slowly, the words tumbling out quickly after. “I love you.”

Stiles froze, his entire body going still at her words trying to figure out if he heard her right. If she could have really just said what he’d been hoping for her to say since he could remember. He let out a shaky break and tightened his grip on her. “I love you too Lydia…I always have.” He whispered.

Lydia smiled eyes still closed her body finally relaxing completely. She wasn’t afraid anymore, what she felt for Stiles, what he felt for her it was real and she was never letting it go.


End file.
